Disney Dimensions
Disney Dimensions is a 2023 animated movie produced by Disney and Owen Laramore Studios. John C. Reilly and Idina Menzel reprise their roles as Wreck-It Ralph and Elsa, while Bruce Willis replaces Garrett Hedlund as Sam Flynn, with Paul Rudd, Carlos Alazraqui, Margot Robbie (replacing Mindy Kaling), Alan Oppenheimer (in his final acting role), and Jonathan Groff (who reprises his role as Kristoff) joining the cast. It is scheduled to be released on December 4, 2023. It is the first installment in the Disney Dimensions film series. A sequel, Disney Dimensions: Chapter 2, is set to be released on February 27, 2028. Plot Arriving on the planet Fricassee World in the center of the Disney worlds, Cygnet Fricassee (Paul Rudd) and his robot minion H-X (Carlos Alazraqui) seek the Foundation Elements, the cornerstones of time and space itself, in a bid to merge all the worlds into one under his control. When H-X voices his doubts of Fricassee's evil plan (as anyone who tries safely harnessing the Elements will be deleted from existence), he decides he no longer needs H-X and banishes him to the planet Reptune. When Taffyta (Margot Robbie), Kevin Flynn (Alan Oppeheimer), and Kristoff (Jonathan Groff) are pulled into vortexes, each knowingly in possession of one of the Elements, Wreck-It Ralph (John C. Reilly), Sam Flynn (Bruce Willis), and Elsa (Idina Menzel) all jump in after them. Along the way, they meet and assist the various heroes of the worlds, such as Woody (Jim Hanks), Judy Hopps (Jessica DiCicco), and Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman), while fighting numerous Disney villains, such as Shere Khan (Benedict Cumberbatch), King Candy (Alan Tudyk), Oogie Boogie (Ken Page), and Zurg (Andrew Stanton), and gathering all the Elements. However, when they arrive at Fricassee World, H-X is ambushed, and their friends are changed into a mutant called the Chili. Fearing that another failure could lead to the same thing happening to them, the villains bail out on Fricassee. The trio frees their friends from the spell and destroy the piece, which causes it to explode, and they escape, nearly dying in the process. Ralph, Sam, and Elsa recruit Mickey Mouse (Bret Iwan), The Incredibles, Lone Ranger (Jeff Bennett), Tonto (Jim Cummings), and Jack Skellington (Bill Farmer) to their cause. While Mickey, Jack, and H-X work on a plan to seal Fricassee in a rift loop, the heroes head to Fricassee World, fighting Fricassee along the way. With their allies' help they destroy his foundation, angering Fricassee, who grows into enormous size, but Mickey saves the trio and sucks Fricassee into a rift loop. Using a special device that he, Jack and H-X designed, they seal him in a permanent endless prison, saving the Dimensions. Back on Reptune, H-X performs a cover of "You Wouldn't Know", ending the film. In a mid-credits scene, an unknown person touches a remaining piece, corrupting him and turning him into a new Cygnet Fricassee. Cast John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph, a character from the film of the same name. Bruce Willis as Sam Flynn, a character from Tron: Legacy. Idina Menzel as Elsa, a character from Frozen. Paul Rudd as Cygnet Fricassee, a mutant of a human, an octopus, and a monster who is the antonigist of the film. Carlos Alazraqui as H-X, a robot who Fricassee banishes to Reptune. Margot Robbie as Taffyta, a character in Wreck-It Ralph who gets captured during Fricassee's plan. Alan Oppenheimer as Kevin Flynn, a character in Tron: Legacy and Sam Flynn's brother who gets captured during Fricassee's plan. This was Oppenheimer's last animated feature before his death in 2024. Jonathan Groff as Kristoff, a character in Frozen who gets captured during Fricassee's plan. Alan Tudyk as King Candy Santino Fontana as Prince Hans Dee Bradley Baker as Randall Jonathan Freeman as Jafar Bill Nighy as Davy Jones Andrew Stanton as Zurg William Fichtner as Butch Cavendish Jason Lee as Syndrome Benedict Cumberbatch as Shere Khan Ken Page as Oogie Boogie Jenny Slate as Bellwether Jason Isaacs as Captain Hook Jim Cummings as Pete * Sulley * Tonto Trivia The 2nd animated film for John C. Reilly to be released in the 2020's, after The Lego Worlds Movie. The 6th Disney film for Idina Menzel, after Enchanted, Frozen, Ralph Breaks The Internet, Frozen 2, and Disney Continental Drift. Owen Laramore Studios' 5th feature film. A Disney version of Lego Dimensions.